No Love Without An Angel
by Desaire
Summary: Things are happening so fast for Christine. She's not sure where her life is leading. But the path it is heading in isn't one she wants. Especially not without her Angel.
1. Day Before The Masque Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters. The story is not mine, albeit it is somewhat twisted more to my own liking._

**A/N:** _I have written other stories before this, but never got around to finishing them. This one I fully intend on completing. This story has been rated "M" just for safety precautions. Later on things may get a little more adult. My story follows that of the movie version. Now, picture the movie up until the Masquerade. All events occurred, but my new plot twist intervenes the day before the Masque. Just thought I should clear that up._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**No Love Without An Angel**

**by: Desaire**

**© 2006**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Prologue**

What if Christine changed her mind?

What if she acted on her true feelings for Erik instead of being the coward and choosing the easy path out by marrying Raoul?

What if she confronted both men and made a different choice?

Would all their lives turn out for the better?

Will Erik be able to trust love and not fear what he truly desires?

Will Raoul be able to accept Christine's new decision?

What secrets, lies, and acts of deception have been hidden?

What new danger is lurking around every corner?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Chapter One**

≈ **_The night before the Masquerade Ball_** **≈**

"Christine, I'm so happy you've accepted my proposal. We will be such a wonderful couple." Raoul tightened his embrace around Christine.

Pulling back gently to look again at the engagement ring on her finger, Christine feigned a smile and her excitement. In truth, her heart was broken. For almost three months now she had not seen or heard from her Angel. The anger she felt towards herself had grown each day for she knew that it was her fault he had not shown himself.

Christine knew that once she married Raoul she would no longer be able to see Erik again. The thought of never being with her Angel hurt so much that she fought so hard not to cry; especially in front of her fiancé. And if he saw her cry, she would have no choice but to tell him the truth, she could not lie to him. Not to her friend, her childhood sweetheart. She could not break his heart by explaining to him the true nature of where her own lies.

"I love you, Christine. I'm going to give you the life you deserve. Anything you could ever want will be yours." Raoul continued to hold her hands in his, his smile that had been pasted on his face for hours not ceasing.

_I want Erik. I do not deserve you, Raoul. My heart is betraying you and I am too much a coward to confront you. Tell him Christine! He has a right to know that you can not marry him if your mind, body, and soul belong to another man!_

She pulled away from Raoul slowly. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she swallowed the lump that had built within her throat. Looking into Raoul's eyes, she could not speak the truth. He just looked too happy. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax herself before Raoul sensed her uneasiness.

"Raoul, I must go now. Tomorrow night is the Masque and I promised Meg Giry that we could go searching for gowns this afternoon." Glad that her voice did not falter, but still afraid that she might lose herself any moment; Christine gave her fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, of course. Will you come back here for dinner tonight, Christine? You may invite Meg if you wish." Raoul entwined his fingers with hers as he led her to the front door of his estate, happily swinging their arms to and fro.

"I'm not so sure for tonight, Raoul. I was actually planning of spending the rest of the night with the Giry's. The last time I talked to Meg she told me that we spend no time together anymore. And..."

Raoul pulled Christine in quickly for a warm hug. "Say no more. I understand. Besides, Meg is like a sister to you and Antoinette a mother. I could not have your relationships be torn apart due to me. So go and have a good time. Say hello to them for me?"

She nodded and leaned in as Raoul kissed her cheek goodbye. "I will see you tomorrow evening then."

"Tomorrow." He smiled and escorted her to the carriage waiting at the front of the de Chagny residence. He waved her off as the horse-drawn coach left his home and headed in the direction of the Opera Populaire.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**A/N:** _Reviews are most welcome. Feel free to comment on anything in anyway. I'm not one to hold a grudge if words are harsh. I prefer honest reviews._


	2. Day Before The Masque Part 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters. The main story is not mine, albeit it is somewhat twisted more to my own liking._

**A/N:** _Sorry that the last chapter was so short. But do not worry. Chapter two is longer, as will the chapters to come. Enjoy!_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**No Love Without An Angel**

**by: Desaire**

**© 2006**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Chapter Two**

Meg was tying a ribbon in her hair to hold it up from her face when she heard her mother call out.

"Meg, Christine is here. I'm sending her up." Antionette Giry's voice sounded from downstairs.

The young blonde stood up and turned just in time to see her best friend come through the doorway to the _corps de ballet_ girl's dormitory. The two girls embraced tightly. It had been three days since they had last spent any real time together, only briefly talking to make plans for today. Poor Meg felt that Raoul was stealing Christine away from her, though, of course, it wasn't like she belonged to her. They were friends, practically sisters. But Raoul and Christine's were engaged to be married. Nothing could change that. But it still hurt to be losing her.

"What's wrong, Meg? You look so solemn." Christine asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"I was just thinking about us. Now that you are engaged to Raoul, I feel as though I am losing something. Like, when you marry him, I will not ever see you again. I don't really know how to explain this better. But, he's taking you away from mama and me." Meg's eyes had begun to glisten with unshed tears. Now that she voiced slightly how she felt, it sounded awful. Was she really so selfish?

Christine took a step back to mock glare at Meg.

"Oh, Meg. How could you think that? No matter what happens I will always have time for you. Raoul will not be taking up every waking moment of my time. How silly of you to say such a thing. We are like sisters. Nothing in the world could make me stay away from you." Christine sighed and pulled Meg into a firm hug. "We will always be together. And when you get married, we can go out together while our husbands try to out-do each other in manly showmanship." She teased.

Meg laughed and shook her head.

"You always know the right thing to say to cheer me up. Thank you. And you're right. I've just missed you that's all."

"I understand. That is why I am so happy to be spending this afternoon with you. We have all day to talk and catch up. Now, we must hurry. We've only today to find our gowns for the Masque tomorrow night."

"I can not believe that we have waited this long without buying a dress. We've known about the Ball for how long now? You and I certainly share a one track mind."

The two walked down the stairs, passing Madame Giry as they went.

"We will be back before dark, mama."

"Be careful. Have you both your money that Monsieur de Chagny gave you?"

"Yes, Antionette. Oh, and Raoul says hello." Christine hugged her dance mistress, a woman that was more like a mother than her instructor.

The normally stern woman smiled and brushed a lock of Christine's dark curls from her face. Their eyes met and Antionette could not fail to notice a certain look that had shadowed over Christine's naturally glowing eyes that always radiated happiness. Only now the young girl's eyes held a forlorn and saddened expression which she thought she could cover over with a smile and ignore. But Madame Giry knew better. Something was bothering Christine and it hurt her deeply that the young woman had not come to her to talk of what was troubling her.

Christine seemed to of caught on that Antionette was fixed rather too intently at her eyes, then a worried look crossed over the older woman's face. Christine tried a smile to lighten the moment as she backed up slowly. _What could she be thinking with that worried look upon her face?_

"Christine, is something the matter? If something were wrong you would tell me, correct?" Antionette laced her fingers together in front of her, when she'd really instead wanted take hold of Christine and shake a confession out of her. She knew the girl was hiding something. She just knew it.

"Of course, Madame. But nothing is wrong. I'm um... I'm just a little anxious about the Masque. I've never been to one before. And being engaged to the Opera's patron, I guess I have a sort of duty to uphold. I wouldn't want to do something absolutely ridiculous that would embarrass Raoul. He is a viscount after all and I've never had to try to impress those of higher society. I'm just nervous." Christine took a deep, shaky breath. It wasn't like she had just told a lie. This had been one issue that had been plaguing her mind for some time now, among many other things. But she could not truely reveal what was really bothering her; at least not at the moment.

Antionette eyed Christine for a few seconds. Her words sounded sincere, but for the life of her it did not feel as though that was what the problem was. She had known Christine since she was seven, practically helped raised to the young woman that she was now. Yes, this was a big situation Christine was finding herself in, but not the _most important _that caused that haunted look in her eyes. But now was not the time to pry into this. Perhaps tonight after their dinner together the three of them could talk further on the subject and slowly lead into her true worries.

"Alright. Be off with you two then. Just make sure to be back in time for our supper." She smiled and waved the girls goodbye.

In unison, Christine and Meg said goodbye and walked off to head into town.

◈♥◈

Christine and Meg reached the end of Rue Scribe, turning right onto Boulevard Haussmann. They passed the luxuriant apartment complexes that the rich and those of upper class society resided in. At the juncture of Rue la Fayette and Rue Halévy they came to Madame Tavily's Costume Shoppe. The bell on the door jingled as the girls entered.

"Christine, may I ask you why mama thought that something was the matter earlier? She looked so concerned. And, well, to be quite honest I have been a little worrisome myself. Is it really the Masque that is disturbing you so, or is it something else? Please know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all. I just want to help." Meg had a tinge of pleading to her voice.

"Listen, Meg, I love you and I do trust you. I have a lot on my mind and there is something that I feel I must speak with Antionette about, but..." She paused then sighed. "I'll think about it, ok?" It was the best she could offer at the time being. Christine knew that if there was anyone that she could trust to tell her true feelings to it would be the Giry's. They had always been there for her before and they would be there for her now. But _how _to tell them was a mystery to her.

"Yes, whatever you wish to do. For now, though, we must pick out our dresses." She said with a silly smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "I saw this lovely rose gown that would look simply wonderful on you, Christine." Meg had a happy lilt to her voice as she took hold of Christine's hand and gently pulled her to the opposite end of the store.

"Well, if you get to pick out my dress, then it is only fair that I choose yours." Christine laughed. Always look to Meg to make any gloomy moment a cheerful one.

"I guess that will be alright. Just pick something that is white. Oh, and perhaps a little bold and revealing too." Meg flashed a wickedly delightful grin.

"Meg! Trying to catch a man's eye tomorrow are we?" Christine couldn't contain the laughed the bubbled out of her and Meg joined her.

"But of course. With you getting married, I'm going to need some handsome fellow that can keep me preoccupied during your absence. Not that anyone could take your place. You're so amusing and fun to be with." Meg glanced at Christine who had stopped giggling and was instead now frowning. "Christine? Did I say something to upset you?" She gave another squeeze to Christine's hand that she still held.

"No, Meg. It's just..." Tears had begun to sting in her eyes, and it took much willpower to not allow them to fall. Christine quickly composed herself, blinking back the tears and taking a deep breath. "Never mind. We will talk about it later tonight with Antionette when I can gather my thoughts."

"If you think it is best." Meg nodded, still wondering what she had said that almost made Christine cry. She pushed it aside and looked up at the dresses hanging on racks and the wall. Meg gave Christine's hand one last encouraging squeeze before releasing it. She selected a beautiful deep, red rose silk gown with a straight skirt and a tight velvet bodice that was just a few shades darker than the silk material, and it was strapless. "Here, this is the one. I just know you will love it. It is perfect."

Christine eyed the gown and a smile spread across her face. She shook her head as she blushed. Running her fingers over the material, she was amazed at how soft it felt.

"Meg, don't you think this is a little... risqué? Look at how low the neckline is. I would be afraid that if I bent over just a scant inch too much I may, well... pop out. That would be positively horrifying and devastating. But other than that it is simply lovely. You have a good eye, but I am not so sure that this is what a future wife to a Viscount would wear."

"Are you sure? I think Raoul would greatly appreciate how magnificent you would look. You have to at least try it on, Christine! Maybe the couturière could add a little lace to the neck, that might cover you more. Here." Meg placed the dress in Christine's arms and directed her towards the changing curtains.

Meg went over to Madame Tavily and asked about her prices for adjustments and other details while Christine changed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ **死 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**A/N:**_ I just have to say this. **I hate pink!** And this is my revamped story, so instead of Christine wearing the pink ball gown I had her wear this sexy number. Besides, this lovely getup plays a heated part later in the story. This story is not rated 'M' for nothing. Muahahaha... Anyways, I am still going to let Meg wear that flattering white dress from the movie. As will all other characters wear their same attire. Just wanted to help with the visual._

_If you have any questions feel free to ask them in your reviews or you may e-mail me._


	3. Broken on the Inside

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, nor its characters. The story is not mine, albeit it is somewhat twisted more to my own liking._

**A/N:** _Hmmm… Only one review so far? Oh well, can't capture everyone's interest. Either way, I'm still going to continue writing._ _Cheers!_

**

* * *

**

**No Love Without An Angel**

**by: Desaire**

**© 2006**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Broken on the Inside**

While Meg waited outside the dressing rooms, she thought over what could possibly be bothering her friend. _She seemed like she was having a good time, it was only until I began talking about Raoul that she became upset. Something has to wrong with her and Raoul; that just has to be it. There's no other explanation. Ever since he first proposed she's been acting so different; distant._

Meg sat in silence pondering over just what exactly was wrong with their relationship. Not much time had passed when she saw the curtain to the dressing room slide open and Christine and the seamstress walked out. Her jaw literally dropped at the sight of her friend.

"Oh, Christine, you look absolutely gorgeous! I knew you would be stunning in that dress." Meg motioned for Christine to turn so she could get the full view.

Madame Tavily clasped her hands together and looked very pleased. Her withered, aged face held a happy smile. "Oh yes, dearie, you look like an angel! Now let me take a few last measurements and you can remove the dress."

Christine stiffened at the mention of being called an 'angel'. An image of a man filled her mind; his haunting music playing along with the visual. Already now she swore she could hear his voice, coaxing her. _Come to me, my Angel of Music._ Shaking her head clear, she smiled and thanked the elderly woman for her kind words and Meg for finding the dress.

Meg had not failed to notice Christine's sudden flinch when the seamstress said the word 'angel'. Another piece of the puzzle slid in place inside her head. _Of course! How could I not of understood until now!_ She stood frozen as Christine and Mme. Tavily went back into the changing room. _It all makes perfect sense now. Angel. Erik. Mother will know what to say or do; I'll just leave it up to her._

Less than ten minutes later Christine was done getting measured, dressed in her own clothes again, and was ruffling through several lovely white gowns for Meg to try on. She ended up trying on at least four different dresses before both girls decided, with the help of Mme. Tavily, on a dazzling white silk gown with down feathers covering the neckline and off the shoulder straps; it even came with long feathers that were to be as decoration in her hair.

While their dresses were being adjusted, Meg and Christine went to a mask shop that was just across the street. Christine had already decided that she was not going to wear a mask, even with Meg's stubborn pleading.

"Why are you not going to wear one, Christine? It's a Masque Ball. The whole point to the evening is to have a mask and become someone, something else for a night."

"No, Meg. I have my reasons, now enough is enough."

Taking the hint, and hearing the subtle pain in her friend's voice, Meg spoke no more on the subject. It didn't take more than a single glance among the dozens of masks in the glass case which one Meg was going to buy; it matched her outfit perfectly as if it were made to be a set.

Once they had Meg's masks, they still had two hours until their dresses would be finished. Apparently they were the only two customers; everyone else had bought their costumes ahead of time.

In the meantime they stopped at the local bakery for a quick midday pastry snack. They spent the rest of the period walking through the nearby park, chattering away.

Meg did her best to stay off any subject that had to do with marriage, Raoul, or Erik. The two hours breezed by with no more hurt feelings, only happiness and excitement. Night was coming on quickly. They paid for their dresses, and with bags in hand, they hurried back to the Opera House before Antoinette became too worried.

With their task down for the day, all that remained was getting home. They made their way back to the dormitories as the night life residents began to pour out into the streets. Already music and the laughter of drunks and partygoers could be heard filling the air.

Arriving home in safety, both girls sighed in relief.

"Next time, let's do these sorts of things earlier in the day so we can avoid those troublemakers. It was too frightening. I could practically feel their eyes on me. Yuck! And I could have sworn we were being followed. If there had not of been so many people around something horrible might have happened." Meg leaned against the wall of the dorm corridor to catch her breath.

Christine patted her shoulder. "It's ok. Try not to think to hard on what _could_ have happened and just be relieved that nothing bad _did_ happen." She smiled weakly.

The kitchen was to their left; the aromas of delicious fresh baked bread, stew, and crème pastries wafted through the air. Their mouths watered just from the wonderful smells.

"Come on, mother will no doubt be waiting for us in the dining rooms. I'm going to first bring my bags to my room." Meg straightened and went down the hallway.

"Alright, I'll meet you and Antoinette there." Christine turned right down the hallway, which led to her private room. She hesitated as she reached for the doorknob. For the past three months she had wondered whether or not _he_ would be in there waiting for her. _Will he be hiding behind the mirror today, or is he below in his house in the fifth floor cellars? Will he be the angry Phantom, or will he be my musical genius, my Angel of Music once more?_

Sighing and shaking away the feeling of dread and bothersome thoughts, she walked through the doorway. Everything seemed in place, just as she left it. Everything _felt_ the same; empty and lonely.

Christine could not stop the tear that slipped down her cheek or the sob that escaped her lips. "I would rather face his anger any day than not ever seeing him or hearing his voice. God, please let him not be gone from me forever. Please tell me I haven't lost him. I need him… so much. I need my Erik back." She whispered softly.

_How can I marry Raoul when I will lose Erik… permanently? I have no choice though now. I've already accepted Raoul's proposal. I'm trapped and there's no way to escape._

Christine moved to set her dress down over the bed and went to sit in her vanity chair. "I'm so confused. What am I going to do? I can't have one without losing the other. I guess it all comes down to who holds my heart and soul more. Who do I love more?"

Placing a hand over her heart, she glared at herself in the mirror attached to the vanity. _Who do you love more?_ For several long minutes she thought so hard that her head began to throb. She searched deep within herself; rolling over each individual emotion, feeling and memory for each man. _What are my true feelings for them? What is it about them that I love so much that I can't choose? Is it even love that I feel?_

A knock rapped at the door, interrupting her important thoughts.

"Christine, are you still in there?" Meg's soft voice reached her ears.

"Yes, yes I'm in here. You may come in, the door is unlocked." Christine wiped the tears from her eyes; she had not even realized that she'd been crying.

"Christine, I thought you were coming to dinner? Mother and I have been waiting for you." Seeing her friends flushed face, Meg knelt down beside her feet, taking her hands in her own. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Christine?" Both girls looked up to see Antoinette standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her belly and eyes stern but still worried. "Christine, what is it?" She moved into the room, closing the door behind her.

Christine looked at her hands folded with Meg's in her lap, not trusting her face to stay calm and neutral. That and the fact that if she lost her control she would spill everything that was clouding her mind, not leaving out a single detail.

"Nothing is wrong." Her voice was quiet and stuttered slightly. She was not going to win this battle within herself. She was unraveling from the inside out. The pain was too great to keep locked away inside any longer.

"Oh, posh! Honestly, Christine, you are absolutely terrible at lying. Don't you dare sit there and tell me that everything is fine, because I _know_ that it is not. For the past two months you have been secluded. I want to know what is troubling you, now! And I won't take 'no' for an answer." Antoinette had her hands on her hips; her well known authoritative stance. Her voice may have sounded stern, but her eyes betrayed her. They practically radiated her worry and sadness.

Christine knew that she had little choice in the matter. She had to speak up; keeping it all inside would eventually ruin not only her, but those that she held dear. She had to tell them… now.


	4. Truth Be Told

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Forgive me. I've had writers block and have been suffering from migraines, and I also have not been able to get computer access. Again, I'm sorry and will try to remember to update. Since I am busy with real life problems, I may only be able to get a chapter out every two weeks. So please bear with me, this story gets better I promise. Thnx._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Truth be Told**

"I won't take 'no' for an answer." Madame Giry stated with a stern tone, her stance rigid with authority, worry etched in the lines of her face.

Christine breathed deeply through her nose and released it slowly out of her mouth, instantly calming her nerves. Her body relaxed as a sense of tranquility overcame her. She quickly went over her thoughts, organizing just exactly what she wanted to get across with clear understanding.

"Okay. If you both can sit down and not crowd me I will tell you the truth of what has been on my mind."

Immediately mother and daughter sat down on the bed, and Christine turned her chair around to face them. She hesitated again, a new feeling of dread stealing away her courage. How would they react to her newfound decision? Would they scream and rant at her, telling her what a fool she was?

Meg seemed to notice the stiffness and the set of Christine's hunched shoulders. "Christine, why don't you start with the hardest part, just blurt it out. Trust me, once you get that off your chest the rest will come out much smoother." Meg's voice was so sincere and friendly; it helped ease Christine once more.

"Alright." Taking one last deep breath, she let the words spill out quickly as she exhaled. "I do not want to marry Raoul!" God, she sounded awful saying it; a part of her heart broke at hearing the words aloud.

She gasped through a sob that escaped and the tears she held in check up until that point spilled down her cheeks. Her head fell into her hands, her elbows supported on her knees. Her body shook lightly while she silenty cried.

A hand gripped her shoulder, bringing her back into herself. She looked up to see Madame Giry standing over her trembling form. With another wordless cry she threw her arms around the older woman's waist. Antoinette leaned over and put her own arms around Christine, stroking her hair and making soothing noises to help calm her down. Meg too got up from her spot from on the bed and came around to Christine's other side, wrapping her arms around her and her mother.

The three woman stayed like that for several minutes. It was Christine who straightened up first, the tears had dried in tracks on her pale face. Madame Giry and Meg went back to sit on the bed, neither saying a word. They knew that there was much more that Christine still had to say, and their silence would cause her to say it all. Besides, at this point they weren't all too sure _what _to say exactly.

Christine seemed to be staring at nothing in particular beofre she finally settled her eyes on the two women with her. Wiping her eyes withthe back of her hand, she made another attempt to speak her mind.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what a foolish child I am?" She frowned when they didn't answer. "Well?"

Madame Giry spoke first. "Christine, dear, what is it that you want us to say? I personally had a feeling that this was the cause of your distancing yourself from us, and for your quiet, subdued behavior around the Vicomte. You just haven't been acting like yourself since the Vicomte proposed."

Meg nodded her agreement. "It's true, I've seen the the same and share mother's exact words."

Christine looked on a little helplessly, her brows furrowed in thought. "If it was so plainly obvious for you two to have notice, then that means that Raoul could have also seen through to my feelings." Another tear slipped from her right eye. "I love him, I really do. But I just do not think I can marry him. My heart is telling me that this is wrong, that I'm not making the right choice."

"And what other choice is there?" Madame Giry asked with a knowing look. Christine had to turn away from her intense stare.

_Could she possibly know that there is another choice out there for me?_ Christine thought.

Meg saw the peculiar exchange between the two women. A thought entered her mind and she just had to voice her suspicions. "Christine, earlier today when we were shopping for our gowns, whenever I mentioned Raoul or marriage you grew silent and a sad look crossed you face. And when Madame Tavily commented on how beautiful you looked, when she called you an 'angel', you froze and almost started to cry. There is only one reason I can think of that would make you react in such a way to that word."

"What are you getting at, Meg." Uncertainty and fear crawled up her spine in cold tingling sensation.

"Don't act so innocent, Christine. We would stay up and talk for hours at night, gossip during the day. For years now you have been telling me all about your 'Angel of Music'..."

Christine let out the barest of gasps, but Meg continued. "...After your big aria months ago you disappeared. I snuck into your dressing room to congradulate you, but you were just gone. I saw the mirror, Christine! It was open, I went through it..." She watched as a small amount of fear trickled into Christine's eyes. But she was not finished just yet.

"...There were passages, an underground labrynth. Mama found me and had no choice but to tell me the truth, I promised her never to speak to anyone what I saw. She told me all about The Phantom.Who he really was, that he was not some ghost but actaully a real man..." She paused as Christine swayed slightly. She was afraid that her friend might pass out from shock from what she was revealing.

"...I know this man to be Erik, a man who wears a mask and haunts the cellars of the Opera. And a man who apparently has an infatuation with you!" Meg did not look away from Christine's glistening eyes. She said what she had been needing to say, and she would face her friend no matter what the outcome.

"So you know, you know about Erik then." It wasn't a question. Christine's voice was so soft that the other women had to srain to hear. She sat up straighter, squaring her shoulders. "I guess it shouldn't surprise you then if I were to say that I too am in love with him."

Madame Giry and Meg both took in a sharp breath. They looked at each other tehn back back to Christine. Meg was absolutely speechless and confused.

It was Madame Giry who chose her words carefully. "Are you sure that you love him? Does he know how you feel? Oh God, Christine, if it is true then you must tell him!" She stood up abruptly and went over to bend before Christine. "Dearie, he must know. For the past three months he has locked himself away in his home. He has been so upset and angry ever since he found out about your engagement to the Vicomte."

"How do you know that?" Christine asked in wonder. Pain seemed to attack her heart at discovering how she had hurt Erik. She would never willingly cause him pain, yet it turns out that she had already.

"Christine, you must believe me when I say that I have known Erik for many years now. You see, I've perhaps been his only friend since he first arrived here at the Opera. When I was a young girl, I saw a poor, scarred boy being tortured at a traveling carnival that came to Paris. I helped him escape from those awful people and brought him here. I hid him from the world and its cruelties."

Christine was wide-eyed at this new realizaion. "You! You brought Erik here. He never told me any of this. Why wouldn't he have told me?" Again her face fell into her hands as she cried out her sorrow for the man she loved. Then a new thought arose. She looked Madame Giry in the eyes. "How would you know that he is upset?" She paused a moment. "Have you seen him, have you talked to him?" She sounded almost desperate to know the truth.

"Yes. As I've told you, I am his only friend on this earth. I know the way down to his home beneath the Opera, and I visit him at least once a week. I last saw him about three weeks ago. He was consuming himself in his music, and when I tried to beg him to stop and eat, or at least get some rest, he had one of his tempermental fits and yelled at me to leave and not come back. His anger clouds his better judgement at times, so I did not take it too personally. But I still dare not go back until he comes to me and tells me himself that he did not mean such hurtful words. I have no doubts that Erik will come to his senses and apologize."

"He was angry at you because I triggered his awful temper. What have I done?" She sobbed agian but forced herself to control her emotions. She had to be clear-headed if she were to come up with a plan of action on how to fix her current situation.

Christine got to her feet and started to pace the small room. "I think the first thing that I should do is confess to Raoul, perhaps tomorrow night at the Masque Ball I can take him aside and tell him that I've had second thoughts." She nodded to herself, and continued to think of the next step. "Then you, Madame Giry, can take me to see Erik and from there I will too tell him about my feelings for him." She continued to pace as she imagined each scenario in her mind.

"I agree that that is what you should do, Christine. And I will help in any way that I can." Madame Giry stood and placed on e hand on each of Christine's shoulders. "I know that this will all be very challenging for you. It will not be easy. The Vicomte may not take this news very well. When you tell him, try to also explain that you do still care for him. You do, right?"

"Of course! He was my childhood friend, and I will always hold a special place in my heart just for him. It's confusing really. I love him, but I don't love him in the manner that he wants me to. I guess I care more for him as _just _a friend and not a husband. But with Erik. That love is completely different all on its own. Erik seems to have captured me heart and soul. I don't know what kind of relationship we will have, but I'm willing to try. I at least have to tell him how I feel."

" I am very proud of you, Christine. You have grown up to be a very beautiful and caring woman. And if you don't mind me saying so, I believe that Erik truly needs you more than the Vicomte ever will. There is no other woman out there for Erik , but the Vicomte, I'm positive that he can find another to love in time."

Christine nodded. She didn't know why, but Madame Giry's seemed to make perfect sense. She could see Raoul falling in love with someone else, a woman that would be able to give their whole heart and soul to him. But Erik, on the other hand, was all alone and he was only comfortable around her. He loved her and she knew that he could never love another for as long as he lived.

It was then that she realized that she really could envision herself being with Erik. The mask and the face hidden behind it did not frighten her as Erik had believed. She smiled at this knowledge.

Truth be told, Christine found that she truly thought him a beautiful, handsome man. And she loved him.

* * *

_**Please R & R! Much appreciated.**_


End file.
